Life Or Death
by love783904
Summary: Inuyasha is fatally wounded in a battle with Naraku. Will he admit his feelings before its too late ? Pairings : Inuyasha x Kagome. Miroku x Sango
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one :

Life or Death for you, and Only You.

_Inuyasha, Kagome thought, Please be careful. _

Kagome hadn't noticed but a very large tenticle was approaching her, and she didn't notice it until it was about and 5 inches from her. Inuyasha, however, had noticed and took the blow for Kagome. It pierced his stomach and he winced in pain. Kagome screamed ''Inuyasha!'' But it wasn't over. Naraku wouldn't give up so easily. He sent another tenticle at Kagome and Inuyasha jumped up again and took the blow once more. Knowing that Inuyasha would protect the pristess untill he died, Naraku fled from the current battle. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side. He painfully turned his head and said ''Ka-Kagome, a-are you a-al-alright?'' Kagome, tears streaming from her eyes whispered ''Yes.'' Inuyasha let out a small smile and closed his eyes. Kagome was so scared that her first love was dead and in return kissed him. A few weeks later Inuyasha awoke, inside a small hut. He knew exactly where he was and closed his eyes. He was in pain, but was also very happy. Kagome, his love had kissed him just before a blackness had encircled him. He took his tetsaiga and limped outside. Sango and Miroku smiled but Kagome still hadn't noticed. He limped quietly up to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome turned around and gasped. _Inuyasha ! You're alive! _She ran right into his chest. He winced, but managed a small but noticable smile.

''Kagome, could we take a walk?''

''Yes, Inuyasha, Yes. Can you walk though?''

''With you, anything.''

They walked through the forest of Inuyasha, Kagome helping Inuyasha walk.

Kagome had one question on her mind and she would ask it as soon as they stopped walking. Inuyasha stopped at the tree where Kagome and him had first met.

''Inuyasha, why did you take those blows for me?''

Inuyasha blushed a deep red, and replied,

''Kagome, check to see if anyone is hiding or spying on us,''

''Okay.''

Sure enough there was a monk, a demon slayer and a young fox demon in the bushes. Kagome gave them the glare and they ran out of the bushes and straight to the village.

''Kagome, sit down. The reason I took those blows for you was because I-I L-Lo-ove You.

Kagome blushed and replied,

''I love you too.''

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to turn deep red. They kissed but very carefully because of Inuyasha's wounds.


	2. Enemies, Kisses, and Nights

Chapter two :

Another enemy, Another kiss, and Another night.

Days later, Inuyasha's wounds had fully healed. Inuyasha still hadn't asked Kagome to be his mate, his wife, his only woman. But once they were alone , and he had the chance he would ask her.  
Travelling by day and resting by night, the group got to a very strange village. A man had told them that a very dark aura had been hanging over the village right after Naraku had been destroyed. Inuyasha sniffed the air, he smelt food, Kagome, the others, and dirt.

''Inuyasha, what's wrong?''

''There is definately a dark aura here.'' replied Miroku.

''There is this smell of dirt here. But there is no dirt, only grass.''

''Also, if you think this is important, A dark and powerful demon flew over our village not too long after this Naraku you speak of passed on.''

''What did it look like?''

''That's the thing, it wasn't an it, it was a beautiful woman, in a dark cloud, but the only thing is that her eyes were as dark as hell itself.''

''Do you know where this ' woman ' went?''

'' Well, no, but I do know is that she headed, go over that hill and travel for about 2 days. Then you will come upon a blue mountain there is where I think she is headed.''

''Thank you, very much kind sir.''

Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back and they headed for the blue mountain.

Kagome had been lost in her thoughts. _Inuyasha, I love you but, I don't think you want to be with me . You haven't even asked me to be your wife, or your mate. IT'S BEEN THREE YEARS!!!!!! _

Suddenly anger built up deep inside Kagome as she thought of one word. _SIT. _

SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!

Inuyasha was flung to the ground and kept going deeper and deeper until there was a huge crater in the ground and a half demon inside. He yelped in pain and screamed

'' WHAT WAS THAT FOR?''

Kagome had just realized what she had done. One minute she was riding on Inuyasha's back the next she was on her bottom and Inuyasha in a huge crater.

'' I am so sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to,''

''It's okay Kagome.''

But it wasn't. As nightfall arrived Inuyasha transformed from long nails to average human nails, from dog ears to human ears and from long and silver hair to long and black hair.

Something was wrong with him though, because usually when he changed he would move away from the group and then return fully changed. This time however, he had not gone away and as soon as he changed he fainted. Kagome rushed to his side. As soon as she laid her hands on his chest she felt blood. She took his top off. There was blood all over his chest! But why? Then it hit her. She had sitted him so much that his wounds must have opened again. She felt so mad at herself. Since she was a priestess she had spiritual healing powers. She would heal his wounds. She did. But it took so much out of her that she fell asleep next to her only love. The next morning Inuyasha woke up turned around and his lips smacked right into Kagome's waking her up. He broke off the kiss and Kagome kissed him back. They cuddled closer together. But broke apart when the heard a giggle and a 'WELL, WELL WELL.''

They both blushed and Inuyasha yelled

''Miroku! what the hell, go away!!!!''

Inuyasha jumped up and fled up into the highest tree branch of the nearest tree.

Kagome went with Sango and Miroku went to talk with Inuyasha.

(guys conversation.)

_Miroku, i was just wondering, how do you ask a woman stay with you for the rest of your life? _

_''Well, Inuyasha, if you are a demon or half-demon then you ask a woman to be your mate right? and If you are human than you ask the person to marry you. _

_''So what will you and Sango do? '' _

_''Nothing, what makes you think that I want to do anything with her?'' _

_''I may be stupid monk but I ain't that stupid. Everytime you meet a pretty girl you ask her to bear your children. But with Sango you haven't asked her anything . Monk I know you care for her. Just admit your feelings. She loves you too. You don't know it but Kagome and Shippo have been trying to get you two together for 2 years!!! just admit your feelings. _

_''What about you and Kagome , Inuyasha ? _

_Well,once I get the chance I want to ask her to marry me or be my mate. I love her _

_''Also monk if you tell anyone of this conversation I will murder you before you say I love you to Sango ! Got that ! _

_(GIRLS HIDING IN BUSHES)_

_Kagome almost gasped when Inuyasha was going to ask her to be his mate, his wife, and that he loved her! Plus she was a little bit surprised that he was talking to a lecherous monk. _

_Sango was surprised at what Inuyasha had said to Miroku. She always thought that the half demon was clueless about love, since Kagome always tried to get him to kiss her and admit his feelings for her but never succeeded. And now he was telling a lecherous monk how to handle women ! What a turn-out for Inuyasha! _

The girls got out of the bushes and slowly headed back to the men. As soon as Kagome got back, Inuyasha asked her to walk with him into the nearest forest. Thinking that it was the best choice to tell her now. But what he didn't know was that it was his worst. He didn't know that the demon (woman in the dark cloud) he and the others were looking for was actually looking for him.

''_Hmm, Inuyasha, born of a demon and a human, you will meet your death along with your beloved._

Kagome's heart was racing, she knew what Inuyasha would ask her and she couldn't wait. She felt like she could fly off of the world. They stopped. Inuyasha got down on one knee and asked her a question

''Kagome, will you ummm, marry me?''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Almost a Tragic End.

_FLASHBACK _

_Kagome, will you ummmm, marry me? _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Before Kagome could answer Inuyasha stood up and gripped the Tetsaiga very tightly he pushed Kagome back behind the largest tree and unsheathed his sword. But it was too late. There was a blinding light and Inuyasha was thrown back about 30 feet. Kagome kept behind the tree, thinking about what had happened to her only love. The blinding light came again this time straight for Kagome. Almost like an reflex Inuyasha got up and sheilded Kagome from the light. This time, he wasn't so lucky he was thrown and wacked into a tree. This time he didn't get up. Blood was dripping from his body. Kagome was about to cry, thinking that her love was dead. But she couldn't go out into the open. She waited and waited and finally the demon that attacked her love, left the currently bloody scene. Kagome ran out, and kneeled by Inuyasha's side.

Coughing up blood, he asked more in pain this time , ''K-Kagome w-will y-you m-mar-marry me?''

Tears dropped down from her beautiful face as she replied ''Yes.''

''Thank you Kagome.''

The half-demon's eyes that were usually amber were now faded and in deep pain.

Kagome screamed as loud as she could.

At camp, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo, all heard the scream. They ran and flew as fast as their legs could carry them and found Kagome telling Inuyasha to,

''Hold on, Hold on, HOLD ON INUYASHA!!!!''

Sobbing now Kagome told Sango everything. The proposal, the light, the terror and everything came out. Miroku did what he could to help Inuyasha, but the chances were slim.

Inuyasha was in a lot of pain. But before he closed his eyes he reached into his shirt slowly, winced and produced a small, damaged black box. He reached out to Kagome. Kagome gently took it from his hands and opened it. It was a ring, covered with diamonds made from Inuyasha's ''adamant barrage.'' Kagome smiled a small smile, and Inuyasha's body fell limp. He was still breathing for Kagome's sake. They flew him to Kaede's village. Kaede shook her head, and said ''Ye need to take care of him Kagome. He will do everything in his power to protect you.''

'' I know, which is why I am leaving in the morning for my time.''

''Hmm?''

''Well Kaede, I am going back to my time for a little while. I am going to visit my mother, and my friends. But don't tell Inuyasha.''

'' Whatever you say, Child.''

In the morning, Kagome told Sango and Miroku she was going home for a few days. They nodded and said ''By all means, Lady Kagome.''

She walked to the Bone Eater's Well and jumped in. Kagome landed on the floor in her time, inside the Higurashi shrine. She climbed out and headed for the house. As soon as she came in, her mother rushed to her.

Hugging, the two said hello, and greeted each other. Sota and Grandpa came and they hugged her too. It had been a month since she came home and her family had thought she was gone. Now that she was back, they were very happy. For a week, Kagome stayed at her time and when the week was up, she packed her things and headed back.

By the time she got back, Inuyasha was still weak but was able to walk now. She rejoiced inside to see her beloved half- demon alive and well enough that he wasn't sputtering blood every time he opened his mouth. Inuyasha walked away from camp with Kagome. This time the lecherous monk, the demon slayer, the fire cat, and the fox demon, followed them.

''Kagome, remember before I passed out, I gave you a box, and I was wondering if you accepted. ''

''Inuyasha, I said it once and I will say it again. YES !!!!! ''

Inuyasha smiled but before they could continue on celebrating Naraku appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four :

Another Enemy Vanquished, Another Enemy Appears Again.

''Hello Inuyasha, I'm sorry, did I ruin the moment?''

''Naraku, you bastard! What do you want now ?!

''Inuyasha, I want your life, along with your mate's too.''

''You are not laying a finger on her!''

''Silly half breed, what makes you think I am going to lay a hand on her?''

Inuyasha turned around. Sure enough Naraku was correct. Now that he had the Shikon jewel, he had the power to turn love into hatred. Since Kagome loved Inuyasha, Naraku made her believe that she hated Inuyasha.

Stringing her bow, she aimed her bow right at Inuyasha's heart.

''Inuyasha run, I don't want to hurt you!''

'' I am not leaving you Kagome, no matter what happens.''

Kagome let go of the arrow. Inuyasha closed his eyes waiting for the arrow to pierce him. But no such thing came. The arrow was not heading for him, it was heading for Naraku !

''Inuyasha, I am so sorry,''

''It's okay Kagome, now lets say we beat this bastard huh?''

'' Yes let's ''

'' Foolish half demon, you really think that a priestesse's arrow can kill me? Well I would like to inform you that it is you and your love that will be dying tonight.''

And with that he sent almost 20 tenticles flying at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome into the bushes where the others were hiding. Kagome was mad at him for doing that, but cleared it off her mind, as her favourite half-demon tried to get rid of the tenticles headed toward him. He got rid of about 5 before being pierced in the stomach by a tenticle. Using the Tetsaiga as a leverage Inuyasha tried to get up, but couldn't he was still weak from the other encounters and injuries he had just gotten healed. Kagome rushed out of the bushes before the others could grab her and ran by Inuyasha .

''IDIOT, GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU DIE!!!''

'' I AM NOT LEAVING YOU INUYASHA!!''

''GO ! I AM FINE JUST SAVE YOURSELF!!!''

It was too late more tenticles were coming toward her and her hayou but they couldn't get any nearer than 5 feet. It was like there was a barrier between her and the tenticles. Then it hit her. She must have spiritual powers.

_In his mind, Inuyasha thought that he was going to die. _

_''At least, I was able to see Kagome one last time. I wonder why the tenticles haven't killed me yet.'' _

This was when Inuyasha noticed the barrier. He hadn't noticed it before. But the barrier around him and Kagome was very strong. Kagome shouted some kind of weird language and Naraku burst into a million pieces.

Kagome let down the barrier, and gently set Inuyasha on the ground. Inuyasha looked up and smiled at Kagome, his wife, his love and his savior.

About an hour later. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone, Inuyasha's wounds made by Naraku were gone and it seemed that Naraku had vanished from the world.

Kagome hadn't noticed a black spot on Inuyasha's until he didn't wake up the next morning.

Kagome had gone into Kaede's hut to wake Inuyasha up. But with her efforts, she woke up the whole village, but not the person right in front of her. She stared down at him, and noticed a large black circle forming at the edge of his neck. Something was wrong. She knew it

'' KAEDE !!!!''

'' Yes child. Inuyasha won't wake up and there is this large black circle forming on his neck.''

Kaede and Kagome got back to the village as quick as they could.

'' Child, was Inuyasha injured by someone other then Naraku?''

''Well, the time he asked me to go to the nearest forest with him, so he could ask me to marry him, before I could answer, a blinding white light hit him twice.''

'' Oh, no it's just as I feared. Inuyasha has been poisoned with a darkness spell. ''

''Darkness spell?''

'' That means the ye who is attacked will, dream about losing everybody ye loves.''

They were interupted by the moaning voice of Inuyasha

''Kagome, please don't leave me. Please don't go! I love you too.'' A single tear came from Inuyasha's closed eyelids. A sudden desire for Kagome to lift up his eyelids and see his golden amber eyes, that she had fell in love with. But when she opened them all she saw was pure darkness and sadness from his eyes. His once golden amber eyes, were as black as hell itself. Only there wasn't anger just sadness.

Kaede also, had seen this and told Kagome about the antidote. She would do eveything in her power to try and rescue him to pay back all the times he had saved her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five :

THE ANTIDOTE.

'' Child you must get the antidote if you ever want to see him open his eyes and smile at you again.''

'' Yes, Lady Kaede''

'' Go to the Blue Mountain and take some of its water. That and only that is what will save this stubborn yet caring half-demon of yours child.''

'' Yes Kaede.''

'' Now go. Ye only have until the night of the new moon, otherwise he will pass on.''

Kagome woke up the others and off the went to the Blue Mountain. After a few days the group got tired and rested. Even though Kagome was tired, she wanted to keep going to save her loves life. The night of the new moon would be the night after the next. Sango and Miroku finally got Kagome to go to sleep and search for the Blue Mountain tomorrow when they heard the loudest cry in the country. The voice was very familiar. Kagome knew all too well that it was Inuyasha.

Meanwhile ...

Back at the hut with Kaede, Inuyasha showed no signs of getting better. He had just cried the loudest he had cried all because of this dream

_INUYASHA'S DREAM. _

_Kagome, where are you, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara? Hey if this is some joke this is not funny! Suddenly he fell over. When he turned around to see what he had fell over, he noticed Kagome just laying there. She must be sleeping. But that was not to be. When he turned her over to wake her up, there was blood all over her. Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I lo-love you. Before closing her eyes she pointed at Miroku, Sango and Shippo and Kirara. They were also in the same way Kagome was, before, before, before she died. Miroku! Inuyasha, it wasn't your fault, please just try not to kill yourself over this mistake. Please make sure Sango is okay. Sango? Sango! are you okay? _

_Yes, but why is Miroku dead? _

_I don't know. _

_' I remember now, you turned full demon and tried to kill Kagome, we shielded her and you attacked us, then you attacked her. _

_No!!! I did? _

_I will kill myself for doing this. _

_No don't Inuyasha. Please it wouldn't want Kagome would have wanted. _

_Kagome would have wanted to be killed by something like old age, not me. _

_END OF DREAM _

Kagome was the first to rise that morning and she and Kirara and the others got to the blue mountain by noon. She took a bottle and filled it with the water from the lake. Then she and the others flew non-stop to Kaade's village. They got there just as the sun was setting. Kagome ran into the hut and shoved the water down Inuyasha's mouth. No sooner did she do that, the black spot begain to disappear. In a few minutes, Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome in front of him. He got up and hugged her. He told her about the dreams and how he was going to kill himself over it, and how mad he was that she shoved water down his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

AKIYOU THE POISON PRIESTESS

Early the next morning Kagome and Inuyasha left the village and wandered off into a cave in the forest of Inuyasha. There, they made love and marked each other as mates. When they returned to the village, Koga was there, waiting for Kagome.

'' Koga, what are you doing here?''

'' I came to get you to be my mate. ''

'' Ummm, Koga, I can't''

'' Why not? ''

'' Me and Inuyasha, are m-mates.''

'' WWWWHHATTTT!!!!!!''

'' Well, I love him, and He loves me so we marked each other as mates.''

'' Is this true mutt- face?''

Inuyasha was weak from the process of marking because he had lost so much blood.He managed to whisper a little ''yes.'' As Koga got up and was about to attack Inuyasha Kagome shielded him and let it all out.

'' KOGA, GO AWAY, I NEVER LIKED YOU. I ONLY FLIRTED WITH YOU TO GET INUYASHA JEALOUS. I ALSO THINK YOU ARE A CHILD. YOU ALWAYS CALL INUYASHA MUTT-FACE WHEN HIS NAME IS CLEARLY INUYASHA!!! PLUS, INUYASHA IS WEAK HE WAS BLEEDING FROM THE MARKING PROCESS. I THINK YOU SHOULD GO MARRY AYAME, ALTHOUGH I THINK SHE WOULD BE LIVING IN HELL TO BE WITH YOU! YOU ALWAYS JUMP IN AND BLAME INUYASHA FOR NOT PROTECTING ME! WELL I THINK NOT. HE TOOK BLOWS FOR ME FROM NARAKU, AND OTHERS AND YET ALL YOU DO IS BLAME HIM FOR LITTLE SCRATCHES AND BRUSES I GET FROM SOMETHINGS YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT. SO LEAVE ME ALONE.

Kagome felt good. She finally let it all out. Koga stood awe-struck no one had ever turned him down like that before. Still he kept his cool

'' All right Kagome. HEY MUTT- FACE, REMEMBER TO TAKE CARE OF HER! SHE IS SPECIAL DON'T FORGET IT. ''

'' KOGA? GO AWAY NOW. ''

''SHEESH. OKAY.''

A few days later, Inuyasha was well and Kagome was a little sad. Thinking maybe that he wouldn't be nice to her anymore. But her thought were overcome when Inuyasha let her have almost anything she wanted. It started off with kisses every morning when she woke up. Then hugs when she left for her time. Then it came to do every thing she wanted. Kagome took advantage of this oppertunity and would ask Inuyasha to sleep with her in a sleeping bag . Every so often, Inuyasha would grab Shippo and place him between Kagome and himself. No one would say anything and Kagome would be very happy and melting inside. No one noticed but Inuyasha would smile everytime he did this.

A few weeks later, while walking together Inuyasha and Kagome heard a twig snap. Kagome thought it would be the others spying on them. However, it turns out it was a woman. A dark woman and when they looked into her eyes, they were as dark as hell itself. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and pushed Kagome behind him.

'' Who the hell are you?''

'' I am Akiyou, the poison priestess. I have come to kill you Inuyasha. You see, you killed my brother. Naraku.''

''WHAT!!!''

'' I am surprised that Naraku didn't tell you this.''

'' Well, the guy was a bastard anyway.''

'' Well, before I kill you , I guess I should tell you who I am. You see I was a very peaceful priestess, until I fell in love with a hanyou just like you. Only the difference was, he wore a blue kimono and was very very greedy. You see he wanted to control me because I could do anything to my enemies or heal who I loved. I fell for him, and you know what? He killed me. So I killed him before I died. I was resurrected and now I seek revenge on all half-demons. Since you are one, I am doing the world a favour.

'' Kagome, go back to camp.''

'' Inuyasha?''

'' Kagome, go now.''

'' Inuyasha, I don't want to.''

'' Go !! ''

She ran for it but the blinding light came again. This time aimed for Kagome. Kagome, ready to scream, tried to block herself from the shot, but no shot came, the reason was, because Inuyasha blocked it for her. He fell, and didn't get up. There was no blood but a black spot was on his neck.

'' I knew he would do that. Now I can watch him suffer just as I suffered. ''

Akiyou started to close her hand. Inuyasha screamed in pain.

'' You see, that is the scream of torture.''

'' Kagome, please tell Shippo that I am sorry for treating him like a baby. Also, I love you.''

'' Inuyasha, please don't die!''

'' Well, since you don't want him to die, I will spare you thoughts about killing yourself and ask him to kill you!''

'' No!! I will not kill Kagome.''

'' Yes you will.''

Inuyasha stood up unwillingly. He picked up the Tetsaiga and aimed it at Kagome. But something was wrong. He wouldn't strike. Somehow Inuyasha was fighting it.

'' Kill her.''

'' No!!!''

And with that he turned around and aimed at Akiyou. He striked with the Wind Scar. Awe-struck by this half- demon she didn't realize it until she was dead. Inuyasha fainted. The next day, however, he was better. and ready to go back to Kagome's time for the wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

THE WEDDING

''MOM!!! I'M HOME!!''

'' Hi honey, Hello INuyasha!''

'' Mom, we have something to tell you. ''

'' What?''

''Me and Inuyasha are getting married. We would appreciate it if you could give us your blessing.''

'' Of course!''

'' Kagome, could I talk to you privetly?''

'' Sure.''

The two girls went into the kitchen and began chatting.

'' Kagome, I am so happy for you. After all, Inuyasha is quite 'sexy'. ''

''' MOM !!!!''

'' Sorry, dear. ''

'' Anyway when is the wedding. ''

'' On my birthday.''

'' Of course.''

'' Why don't you two stay over tonight?''

'' Okay.''

'' I bought Inuyasha some boxers and a T-shirt already. ''

'' Thanks mom. I should go tell Inuyasha now.''

'' Kagome, I think we should go.''

'' Why?''

'' Your grandpa keeps trying to purify me with those papers!!''

''Gramps, please stop trying to purify Inuyasha!''

'' Sheesh, okay.''

'' Inuyasha, come on.''

'' feh''

They headed upstairs to Kagome's room. Inuyasha went to the bathroom and decided to put on the cloths Kagome's mom bought for him. When he came out, Kagome gaped.

'' What the hell are you looking at?''

'' Nothing.''

'' Well you were looking at something.''

'' Inuyasha get in here.''

'' Whatever.''

'' I think you look sexy.''

'' REALLY?''

'' really.''

Inuyasha smirked and raised his eyebrows. Kagome giggled.

'' Are you sure Inuyasha?''

'' Why not.''

'' Close and lock the door.''

'' I dont know how.''

'' You are such an idiot. ''

'' I am your idiot.''

'' Good point.''

They kissed passionately. and climbed into bed. Right then they heard a knocking.

'' SIS!! Quit making so much noise.''

'' Shut up kid !!!''

'' Inuyasha! Don't talk to Sota that way!''

'' Well what am I supposed to say to make him leave us alone?''

Whispering, the two came up with a plan.

'' OH, INUYASHA! YOU ARE SO NAUGHTY!''

'' NOT AS NAUGHTY AS YOU SNOOKUMS!''

''EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha and Kagome are being lovey-dovey!!!''

'' Sota! Are you sure?''

'' Yes!''

Kagome's mom and Sota ran up to Kagome's room. What they saw was not a lovey-dovey scene but more of a ''You do your homework Kagome, I will watch over you.''

''SOTA!!!''

'' Yess mom?''

'' Why did you say that?''

'' It's true I heard them with my own ears!''

'' Well you need to go to the doctor to check your hearing. You may need a hearing aid. Sorry Kagome. ''

'' It's okay mom.''

When Mrs. Higurashi left, Kagome jumped into bed with Inuyasha once more and had some fun with him. A few hours later, a call of DINNER! could be heard and Kagome and Inuyasha got dressed fixed themselves up and went downstairs.

'' Hi Sota,''

'' Kagome,''

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Sota, and Sota stuck his at Inuyasha. The two were going to seperate their tongues when a ''SIT'' was heard. Yelping Inuyasha was flung to the ground.

Sota was scolded by his mother and Kagome laughed.

A few days later, it was time for the wedding. Kagome had invited her three friends from this era. They were the bridesmaids. Kagome decided not to invite Hojo because he might get into a fight with Inuyasha and end up with a few broken bones.

'' Kagome, who are you marrying?''

'' My two-timing boyfriend.''

'' Well, lets see him.''

'' Fine, here.''

Kagome's friends stepped into the tent and saw a hunky black haired boy in a tux smiling. Since Kagome had spritual powers. She bewitched the tux so that Inuyasha would appear human. Kagome's friends ran out of the tent and back to Kagome.

'' You're marrying a hunk !!!''

'' I know''

'' Your so lucky!!''

'' Does he have any brothers?''

'' No''

'' AWWWWWWWWW!!!!''

'' I was thinking that if he had brothers maybe we would be marrying hunks too!'

'' Guys!!'

''SORRY KAGOME''

The wedding began. Inuyasha stood there waiting to see Kagome in a beautiful wedding gown. He himself hated the outfit that he was wearing but Kagome begged him to so he did. He was also wearing shoes which he would destroy once the wedding was over. During the vows the both half listened and finally the words came '' You may now kiss the bride.'' Kagome expected a very small kiss because it was in front of so many people. But he surprised her when he picked her up and kissed her passionately like they were seperated for years.

'' Where have you been all my life?'' whispered Inuyasha.

'' Waiting for you love.'' replied Kagome.

After the wedding Inuyasha gratefully threw the shoes away and picked Kagome up bridal style to the house. A few days later they repeated the same thing in the Feudal Era only this time Inuyasha didn't have to wear anything he didn't like.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 :

FIRST NIGHT TOGETHER ON THE NEW MOON

The night after the wedding in the Feudal Era, it was the night of the new moon. Inuyasha was happy that Kagome was going to be by his side forever. Once every month now, they would go to the cave on the night of the new moon and do very very naughty things.

One night while walking back to the village, Kagome tripped on a rock and hit her head. She woke up a minute later, but totally forgot who she was and why she was here and who Inuyasha was.

'' Who are you ?''

'' I'm Inuyasha, here Kagome let me help you. ''

'' NO! Let me go filthy demon!''

Inuyasha let her go. The words hit him like a ton of bricks. But grabbed her and struggled to bring her back to Kaede. Then after dropping her off in the hut, he jumped into the nearest tree and got lost in his thoughts

_NO! LET ME GO YOU FILTHY DEMON. Those words kept repeating themselves in his head. Maybe Kagome was just with him because she was being nice. Maybe she hated him and just felt sorry for him because he was a half-demon and was not accepted into the world. Maybe she really did think of him in this way _

He was interupted about a week later when he heard his name being called by a feminan voice. He knew it was Kagome

'' Inuyasha ?''

'' What ?''

'' Are you okay ?''

'' Yes what makes you ask that? ''

'' Well, you haven't eaten or slept since I lost my memory''

'' I'm not hungry '' ( A total lie)

'' Inuyasha I have my memory back''

'' Great now why don't you tell everyone else?''

'' Okay''

Kagome walked toward camp and told everyone that she was better. Inside however, she was worried. Inuyasha hadn't greeted her like he usually did. Over the next few weeks everything gradually returned back to normal, Inuyasha spent time with Kagome, but there was always a constant look of sadness in his eyes. Even when they were making love on the night of the new moon. He wasn't as active as he usually was. Finally while walking back to the village, Inuyasha asked her,

'' Kagome, do you really love me?''

'' Yes, why would you ask that!''

'' Just when you lost your memory you called me umm never mind. ''

'' What?

'' Nothing''


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sadness Comes With Love

Their relationship was going wrong in every direction. Kagome would try and get Inuyasha to come down and eat but he refused even when she yelled Sit he would still jump into the tree and stay there. He stopped sleeping with her, he stopped cuddling Shippo ( which Shippo hated). He even stopped smiling. Kagome was very sad. Inuyasha was even sadder. Sango and Miroku knew what this was about. It was about Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome had called Inuyasha a filthy demon when she lost her memory. Inuyasha knew she didn't mean it but it still hurt him very much. Miroku and Sango and Shippo came up with a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

THE PLAN

During the next day, Inuyasha walked away from the group. He sat by the river and started crying. Miroku and Sango knew this would happen. So, they went to the village and told Kagome to come with them. It was a horrible sight Inuyasha was sobbing now. Kagome saddened to see him in this state. Suddenly, he looked up. He dried his eyes and said

'' Kagome, you can come out now. ''

'' Oooops. ''

'' Its okay''

'' Inuyasha, why are you crying.''

'' Sango, Miroku, Shippo get out of those bushes!''

'' Fine Inuyasha '' They all replied.

'' Kagome, when you lost your memory you sort of called me a filthy demon

Kagome gasped '' I did?''

'' Its okay.''

''No its not, I didn't mean it ''

'' Well you sounded like you did. ''

'' Well I just lost my memory its just overwhelming when a demon helps you.''

'' Good Point.''

'' Kagome, did I ruin your life?''

'' NO!!! OF COURSE NOT!!''

'' Than I am fine.''

'' Me too.''

'' Kagome, I love you.''

'' I love you too Inuyasha.''

Suddenly Koga appeared before them.

'' KAGOME!!!''

'' What is it Koga?''

'' I have married Ayame!''

'' Wonderful wolf. Now go away!''

'' Actually, I was wondering if you changed you mind about me Kagome''

'' Koga, I haven't changed my mind. ''

'' Oh, okay bye Kagome. Oh and mutt-face, take care of her!''

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with his eyes. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and started chasing Koga around

'' Scrawny wolf!''

'' Mutt-face!''

'' Get over here so I can pound you!'

'' Not if my life depended on it!''

'' Go to hell!''

'' You!

Kagome giggled at the sight of her love chasing the wolf demon. She sighed and enjoyed the moment

THE END


End file.
